A picture is worth 1000 words
by CLBisMe
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Ginny are thrown into the past because of a picture of the maurders and some girl? Read to find out! -LittleMissFairy (Chapter 7 up!) Karaoke!
1. The Picture

Walking down the hall to the library, Hermione wasn't paying full attention to her surroundings and she ran into something, literally. She had collided with her friend Ginny, Ron's little sister they said sorry to each other and they both said where they were going and coincidentally they were both headed to the library. Ginny in her fifth year was in need of major study time for the O.W.L.s and Hermione just needed time to study for the test coming in a week. So they headed there and they sat at the same table. Ginny started studying and Hermione went to look for a book, she knew she was procrastinating but she would study late, it was only the second week of the term, come on, just a little bit of fun time couldn't hurt, right? Right, she went looking through the yearbook section, and got out a yearbook labeled 1978, curiosity over took her and she went to the table immediately and sat down to start looking at pictures of Harry's mom and dad and their friends.  
She looked at one picture curiously, it had James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, and a girl whose name was Cassandra Potter. Cassie (her nickname which was in parentheses) was surrounded by the four guys. Peter kneeled in front of her facing the camera, Remus stood to her left, James to her right with his arm around her, and Sirius stood behind her. They were all grinning happily and waving like mad. They looked so... so happy and carefree. Hermione turned to Ginny and told her to look at the picture, they both wondered who this Cassie Potter was. They decided to go see Professor Dumbledore, and so they did.  
They were about to reach the head master's office when Draco Malfoy stopped them and they were trapped. Draco went over to Hermione and was about to hit her when all of sudden her knee collided with Draco's family jewels. They ran away, laughing the whole time.  
They were finally there, now on other occasions it would be hard to get into Dumbledore's office, but Hermione had already gone there earlier to talk about her school schedule so she already knew the password. Ginny and herself jumped onto the slowly winding stairs and they reached his office. Before Hermione even touched the door, they heard him say 'come in'. They looked at each other and went in.  
"Professor, I was looking at this old yearbook and I was wondering, who is this girl?" Hermione asked quickly getting to the point.  
"Miss Granger, that is Miss Cassie Potter, she to this day is missing," said Dumbledore sadly.  
"Oh, so she's Harry's aunt?" asked Ginny in awe.  
"Yes Miss Weasley, she is, but no one has been able to find her since the death of James and Lily. Remus went looking for her as well did Sirius before he was captured, neither ever found her," said Dumbledore the well- known twinkle in his eyes slowly faded.  
"Sir, can I show Harry this?" asked Hermione.  
"If you wish, but be careful, things are not always as they seem," and with those last words the girls exited the room. ###  
"Wow, that was..."Ginny trailed off.  
"Odd, yeah defiantly," Hermione agreed.  
They walked up to the Gryffindor tower and said the password (we are the champions) and walked in. They immediately saw Harry and ran up to him.  
"Harry, guess what?" Ginny said excitedly.  
"What," asked Harry with a small smile, ever since Sirius died it Harry never smiled like he used to.  
"Look here, look, look!" said Hermione enthusiastically.  
"Ok, ok, I... What is this?" he asked in awe.  
"This is the yearbook of when your father was in 6th year, Harry," answered Ginny softly.  
"Who is this?" Harry asked pointing to the girl in the middle.  
"That is Cassie Potter, she's your aunt, Harry. She went missing after James and Lily died," said Hermione sadly.  
"Wow, let me go get Ron, ok?" asked Harry.  
"Ok, go get him," said Hermione happily, she was glad to see Harry happy for a little while.  
Before Harry and Ron got back, Ginny and Hermione felt a familiar tug around their naval, after that everything went black. 


	2. Who are they?

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognizable!

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Cassie were walking down the hall. Cassie who was a year younger than the guys considered herself lucky to have such cool friends and brother. James, who was leading the group all of a sudden, stopped. Peter, being the klutz he was, rammed right into James' back and the two of them fell over causing James to yell, Sirius, Remus, and Cassie to start laughing, and Peter to cry out in pain.  
"What's going on Prongs," asked Sirius after he finished laughing.  
"There are two girls laying here, in the middle of the hallway," said James with a confused look on his face.  
"Who are they?" asked Cassie.  
"Remus you're the prefect you should know who they are," said Peter hopefully.  
"Nope, sorry, I don't know who they are," said Remus with a look of utter shock.  
"Sirius, Cassie go get Professor Dumbledore, now!" said James pointing in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  
"Ok, ok we're going," shouted Cassie over her shoulder while running along with Sirius in front of her.  
"Moony, I've got a bad feeling about this," said Peter.  
"Me too Wormtail, me too," answered Remus.

* * *

Sirius and Cassie finally made it to the headmaster's office, they ran into a major problem. They didn't know the password.  
"Man, you would think with all the times we're sent up here we would know it," said Sirius offhandedly.  
"I did, but its been changed. Fudget, this stinks," said Cassie angrily.  
"What does fudget mean?" asked Sirius looking mildly confused and humored.  
"I'm not aloud to say bad words so I came up with one myself!" said Cassie happily.  
"That's my girl, breaking the rules runs in your family. Just look at James!" said Sirius laughing.  
"My, my, my, what do we have here?" asked the malicious voice of none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
"If you would Malfoy, GET LOST!" said Cassie irritably.  
"Temper, temper, not good for such a pretty girl like you," said Lucius trying to use the 'Malfoy charm' on her.  
"Like I said before, GET LOST!" said Cassie getting angrier by the second.  
"Fine, until next time, luv, buh-bye," with that he left.  
"He grosses me out!" Cassie said to Sirius obviously shaken.  
"Hey, look the statue is moving," said Sirius happily.  
"Children, what's going on?" asked Professor McGonnagal.  
"We need to see Dumbledore ma'am," answered Cassie politely.  
"Go right ahead," she said with a smile, and so they did.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" asked James frustrated.  
"I don't know, I sure hope they're alright," said Peter thoughtfully. Especially Cassie considering what had just happen to her, but he wouldn't think about that now.  
"Yeah, but they should be fine," Remus said knowing exactly what he meant by that, he too was worried about James' younger sister.

* * *

"Professor, we have something important, it's urgent!" said Sirius seriously for lack there of a better word.  
"My boy, what is it?" asked Dumbledore.  
"We we're walking and James stopped and Peter fell over him and..." Sirius trailed off laughing at he memory.  
"And after we had stopped laughing James said there were two girls lying there in the middle of the hallway and he sent us to you," Cassie finished for Sirius.  
"We must hurry then," said Dumbledore and they left the office quickly.  
  
A/N: How do you like? Review please! -LittleMissFairy


	3. Study time

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this?  
  
When Sirius and Cassie got back they had Professor Dumbledore with them which pleased James thoroughly.

"Professor..." James started but was cut off.

"No need to explain, we need to get these girls to the hospital wing," said Dumbledore kindly. They levitated the girls to the hospital; ordinarily Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have been so freaked out but for some reason she was.

"Albus! Who are they, I've never seen them before," said Poppy nervously looking over the unconscious patients.

"Poppy, I'll answer that question later, in private," Albus whispered to her.  
  
"Who do you think they were?" asked Remus after the five of them were shooed out.

"Go figure," answered Sirius.

"Darn, you all I need to go study, Lily set up a study chart for me. You know for the O.W.L.s? One hour a day, can you believe that? It's only the start of the year and Lily has me studying an hour a day!" complained Cassie while walking away.

"Cassie wait, I'll help you study!" Remus yelled after her running to catch up.

"Poor thing, Lily feels like if she had studied longer and harder that she would have gotten better scores. That's why she has the poor girl studying over time," explained Peter.

"Poor thing indeed, why Lily got outstanding on all her O.W.L.s!" replied James.

"That's absolutely stupid, making the girl study an hour a day already! Hogwash, that ridiculous!" Sirius answered furiously, he barely studied when it came time to take the examination, and Cassie has to study an hour a day already. Lily better loosen up on her or he will make her loosen up.

"I think that you should talk to her, James. After all Cassie is your sister, not Lily's," Peter said making a point.

"I think I will! Bye guys!" said James heading towards the library were he knew Lily Evans would be.

"So, what do we do now?" Peter asked Sirius.

"Let's go bug Cassie and Remus," Sirius said with a smile. And with that they headed towards the library to have some fun.  
  
At that same time Hermione and Ginny were waking up, they looked at each other, then looked at their surroundings. Just then Dumbledore came out of Poppy's office.

"Good, you two are up, I need you two to follow me to my office," said Dumbledore kindly. They got up and followed Dumbledore to his office. They looked around while they were walking; everything looked about the same until they saw some one walking. This person didn't look familiar at all, but they had a Hufflepuff robe on. They looked at each other and kept walking. They reached his office finally and the got on the slowly winding stairs. When they got to his office, they were greeted by none other than the same office they had to before earlier that day. One thing differed; the calendar that normally hung on Dumbledore's wall said 1978, instead of 1998. Hermione was getting worried, then Dumbledore told them to sit down.

"Children, may ask you, where are you from?" asked Dumbledore patiently.

"We... uh... umm..." answered Ginny. "Please trust us when we say, we don't know," said Hermione desperately. The fall must have wiped out their memory for Hermione remembered nothing about where she before the moment she woke up in the hospital.

"Children, whatever happened must have caused you to loose your memory. All I can say is your welcome to stay here as exchange students. All of a sudden it hit Hermione like a ton of bricks, they're from the future.

"Sir, I think I remember, trust me on this, I think we're from the future," Dumbledore looked at her for a second then he asked some questions and the way they answered them he could tell they weren't lying. He nodded his head and looked at them for a second.

"I believe you, may I ask you your names," he asked the two girls.

"I'm Hermione Granger," answered Hermione.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said nervously.

"Since you two are from the future, you will need to change your names. You may choose," he said smiling at them.

"Harmony Green," answered Hermione (from now on the names they chose will be the names they will be called).

"Grace Wellington," answered Ginny.

"Well Grace, Harmony what house were you in the future?" he asked them.

"Gryffindor," they answered together.

"Then you will be in Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said happily smiling.  
  
"So, what your telling me is frogs foot comes after leg of a beetle," asked Cassie confused.

"Yes, then comes eye of rabbit," said Remus smiling, she was finally getting somewhere with potions.

"Ok, then five thinly chopped sprigs of thyme, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes! You got it, now repeat it back to me," he said smiling.

"Toe of a... Hi Sirius, Peter," said Cassie happily. Remus looked at her then registered what she just said he looked around and saw Sirius and Peter headed their way.

"Hi there you two, working hard," Sirius said smiling.

"We were until you interrupted...," started Remus.

"Sorry Moony, we were bored," said Peter. Remus rolled his eyes but Cassie jumped up and gave each a hug.

"Can we just say that my hour is up?" asked Cassie hopefully.

"Cassie you were only study for 10 minutes at the most," said Remus.

"So, 10 minutes is better than nothing, come on Moony, give the girl a break, please," said Sirius giving his best puppy dog face.

"Ok, but tomorrow, we'll be studying for at least 20 minutes, not just for the O.W.L.s but for the test coming up," he said giving up.

"Thank you!" said Cassie jumping up and smiling giving Remus a hug.

"Where's James?" asked Remus.

"He's going to have a talk with Lily about the schedule she set up for Cassie," said Sirius with a smile.  
  
"Evans," said James while walking up to Lily.

"Potter, what?" she asked irritably, why did he have to come while she was in the middle of reading a good book?

"I came to talk about the study schedule you set up for Cassie," he said angrily.

"Oh, do you not like it?" she asked innocently.

"No, I love it. What do you think? Duh, Cassie said you put her on an hour a day schedule for the O.W.L.s," said James with a tone Lily absolutely hated.

"Not, just for the O.W.L.s, it's just for her to catch up on things and to study for tests. I do it all the time," Lily bragged, now that got on James' nerves. "

Whatever, just don't force my sister to do anything she doesn't want to, ok?" he asked.

"Fine whatever, I was just trying to help," she said angrily. James left Lily after that and found Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Cassie talking.

"Hi James!" said Peter.

"Hi Peter, what going on?" James asked.

"Oh, nothing, we're just hanging out. I think we should go now, what do you think?" asked Sirius. "

Yes!" they all agreed. They left and were walking down the hall when they saw Dumbledore leading the two girls they found earlier to the Gryffindor tower. They followed them and they all went in the common room together.

"Harmony, Grace these are five of the closet friends here at Hogwarts, I'd like you to meet James and Cassie Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew," Dumbledore said pointing to each.

"Hi, thank goodness you're in our house, because Gryffindor could use more girls, we are really lacking in girls," babbled Cassie.

"Don't mind her, she's just young," said James smirking, which caused Cassie to stick out her tongue.

"Don't mind him, he's a jerk," Cassie retaliated.

"Don't mind those two their siblings," said Remus smiling which caused everyone but Cassie and James to laugh.

"I'll leave you two in Miss Potter's hands," said Dumbledore chuckling while he left through the portrait.

"Hi, I'll show you to our room," said Cassie smiling.  
  
"Since Lily and I are the only girls in our years we share a room, what year are you two in?" she asked them.

"I'm in 6th," Harmony answered. "

I'm in 5th," Grace answered.

"Cool, I'm in 5th year too, Harmony you'll be in Lily's year," said Cassie smiling to the two nervous girls.

"So which beds are ours?" asked Grace.

"Lily's and mine are right there, and yours are over there," she said pointing.

"Ok," said Grace taking the bed to the left of Cassie's bed, and Harmony took the bed to Grace's left.

"Do you want me to let you two settle in or what?" asked Cassie.

"Could you show me around?" asked Grace.

"Sure, what about you Harmony?" asked Cassie.

"I think I'll just settle down," she answered happily.

"Ok, follow me, keep all limbs in at all times," she said laughing while she conquered up a thing that looked like a golf cart.

"Wow, this is so cool," said Grace when they started riding around in the halls.

"Yeah, Remus showed me how to do this," said Cassie fondly.

"Do you like Remus?" asked Grace curiously.

"No, not that way, he's like a brother to me," answered Cassie.

"Oh, ok. So where are we headed?" Grace asked changing the subject.

"Hmm, how about..." started Cassie.  
  
A/N: How do you like? Review please  
  
Thank you all who reviewed to my last chapters!  
  
To answer on question, I will not reveal what ship it is yet, because I want to make it a surprise!! I'm mean!


	4. A day of surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own this ok?

* * *

"Hmm, how about we go out to the Quidditch pitch? James, Sirius, and Remus should be practicing right about now," Cassie said offhandedly.  
  
"What about Peter?" asked Grace.  
  
"Oh, he said and I quote, 'I'm a klutz on land what makes you think I'd actually try to play a game where you could fall 50 freaking feet!'. Nice lad, eh?" asked Cassie laughing.  
  
"Sure sounds like it!" agreed Grace laughing as well.  
  
"Hey, what you two doing?" called out Sirius hanging upside down on his broom.  
  
"Sirius, you loon, what are YOU doing," called out Cassie.  
  
"Flying, and you?" he asked still hanging upside down.  
  
"I'm showing Grace around. Get down from there, your going to have a terrible headache, and then your going to complain about it forever and you know whose fault it was right?" Cassie yelled up at him.  
  
"Yeah, yours!" he answered being a smart butt.  
  
"I hate it when he does that," Cassie said smiling in spite of herself.  
  
"Sure you do, keep telling yourself that," said Grace smiling.  
  
"From the time I was introduced to you, I knew we be close friends!" said Cassie smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Grace agreed, and they gave each other high fives.  
  
"Hi Cassie, Grace," said James when they had landed.  
  
"Oi! I've got a headache!" said Sirius dramatically putting a hand to his head and smiling.  
  
"What a dork," mutter Cassie causing Grace to smirk.

* * *

Harmony was unpacking, thinking about what she had gotten into. 'Oh well nothing I can do now, I'm stuck. This will difficult, only because I can't change the past, I'll just have to do my best and then talk to Dumbledore later. I wonder how Grace is handling this, her Cassie seem a lot a like,' Harmony thought to herself.  
  
Lily was headed upstairs when she collided with something; she looked around and realized it was Peter.  
  
"Hi Peter," Lily said kindly.  
  
"Hi Lily, guess what! We have two new students in Gryffindor, one in 6th year and the other in 5th year; they're exchange students. Isn't it exciting?" asked Peter excitedly.  
  
"Sure is! Are they girls?" asked Lily curiously.  
  
"Sure are, Cassie has Grace with her touring the school, while Harmony is up in your room," said Peter smiling.  
  
"Bye Peter, I'm going to meet Harmony," said Lily and with that the pretty redhead left.

* * *

"Hello, may I come in?" asked Lily while knocking.  
  
Harmony went to the door and opened it to come face to face with the same eyes she remembered so well.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily, let me guess your Harmony," Lily said smiling which immediately relaxed Harmony, because it too reminded her a bit of Harry.  
  
"Your right, I'm in 6th year, Cassie said you were too, correct?" Harmony asked.  
  
"You sure are! Let's go down to the common room and wait for Cassie and Grace to come back, I'm sure they're with the guys," she said and they went down stairs. Sure enough Cassie and Grace came back with the guys not to long after they got in there.  
  
"Lily!" exclaimed Cassie and she ran over and gave Lily a hug, Lily was a lot like the sister she never had.  
  
"Cassie the way you act it seems like you haven't seen me for days!" Lily exclaimed while hugging the younger girl back. Cassie was like the sister she wished she had.  
  
"It's about time for dinner, so we all need to change into correct wardrobe," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah let's go!" said Lily and they all hurried up the correct staircase, except when Sirius tried to chase Cassie up the girls' stairs and he fell down.  
  
When they got dressed they headed down to dinner. Dumbledore came up to them and asked if Grace and Harmony would come up to the front to be introduced.  
  
"Students! Calm down! I have an announcement; we have tow new students you might have seen around school today. This is Harmony and this is Grace, they are both in Gryffindor. Harmony is in 6th year and Grace is in 5th year, tomorrow we'll do what muggles call karaoke, it's when you sing to songs with the music in the background without the voice of the real singer," explained Dumbledore his eyes twinkling at all the positive remarks.  
  
"Awesome!" exclaimed Cassie later on during dinner scaring a couple of first years.  
  
"I know!" replied Grace and the two excited girls started whispering together over what they could do, Dumbledore said you could sing as many songs as you want but everyone who wanted to sing would get to sing first then you could sing more songs.

* * *

They weren't paying attention and Lucius Malfoy came over and stopped right behind Cassie. He bent over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hello luv," he whispered. Cassie must have jump ten feet into the air.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" demanded Cassie.  
  
"Oh, luv why do you speak so harshly towards me?" he said giving her a slight puppy dog look. By that time everyone in the hall was looking over at them and wondering what was going on.  
  
"Malfoy, you are low, go away," growled Cassie. Remus and Sirius were growling too, enough is enough they though and the jump up from their spots which were on the same side as Cassie and Grace and were about to beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Gentlemen please, let's settle this in my office, oh and Miss Potter you may join us too," Dumbledore interjected before anything could get started.  
  
"Professor may I speak to you privately before you talk to he boys?" asked Cassie when they had arrived at his office.  
  
"Yes if you'd like Miss Potter," he answered. "What needs to be said?" he asked he after putting a silencing charm on the door.  
  
"Sir, Malfoy has been harassing me since we got back to school two weeks ago, please it isn't Sirius' or Remus' faults, don't punish them," said Cassie trying to help her friends out.  
  
"Miss Potter, don't worry, and for your sake we'll not talk to Malfoy, but the teachers and I will keep a close eye on him, ok?" he asked almost like a grandfather.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she said and hugged him and left the office.  
  
"Remus, Sirius let's go!" she said happily and they left.  
  
"How did you get us off the hook?" they asked curiously.  
  
"My little secret, but let's just say you owe me one," she said smirking.  
  
"I don't owe you! I'm helping you study!" Remus said laughing.  
  
"Ok, Sirius, you owe me one!" she said happily.

* * *

A/N: How do you like?  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! And to siriusforeva, now I'm having second thoughts on that Remus thing!!! 


	5. The truth revealed

Disclaimer: Why do you rub it in that I don't own Harry Potter? WHY?!?

* * *

"What's going on with Cassie and Malfoy?" asked Grace with puzzlement written in red all over her face.  
  
"Malfoy and Cassie went out for about three weeks, two in the summer and one week here, he cheated on her and Cassie punched him in the face. It was brilliant, I must say, but she didn't leave her room except for classes and food for about three days. She just got over it about two days ago," explained her brother.  
  
"Whoa," said Harmony, her eyes getting big.  
  
"Yeah, but he keeps harassing her, even when they were together he harassed her," said Lily sadly.  
  
"Why did she go out with him?" asked Grace disgustedly.  
  
"He asked her to, I guess she thought he was cute," said James.  
  
"Well, at least she's over him and is happy right now," said Grace.  
  
"She's probably happier that she has a friend in her own year now, you know?" said James smiling (these people are too dang happy for their own good, don't you think?).  
  
"Hey guys... and girls," said Sirius when the three girls present gave him a look. 

"What's going on?" asked Cassie happily.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked James grinning, happy to see her finally happy.  
  
"I asked first," she said childishly.  
  
"So, I asked second," said James stinking out his tongue. Everyone laughed at how childish the two siblings acted; even they laughed at themselves.  
  
"To answer your question Cassie, we were explaining why Malfoy was bugging you," said Lily smiling reassuring her.  
  
"Oh, I remember that night, I punched him just like Sirius had taught me to," she said grinning at the memory and then her face fell remembering what caused her to punch butt hole in the first place.  
  
"Oh, and answering your question James, she was happy about getting ours behinds out of trouble and having Dumbledore watch Malfoy, along with the other teachers," said Remus while putting more food onto his plate.  
  
"Wow, good going girl," said Grace trying to cheer her newfound friend up.  
  
"Thanks," Cassie said smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.  
  
Sirius was paying attention to this and he put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. She looked up at him, for he is much taller than her, and he smiled at her.  
  
"How about we all head up to the common room?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sure," they all chorused.

* * *

They headed up the stairs Sirius and Cassie in front, the rest of them trailed behind them.  
  
"How about we play a game?" asked James smiling evilly.  
  
"Ok," they answered slightly scared at his face.  
  
"What game?" asked Harmony.  
  
"Why, of course, truth or dare," answered James.  
  
"Oh no," muttered Peter, Lily, and Remus.  
  
"Of course, truth or dare," said Cassie mocking him, she needed to make new friends other than her brother. James gave her a glare saying 'if looks could kill, mom and dad would be very upset with me at this moment.'  
  
"This potion here is only for this game and once you leave the game if will go away, if you don't do the dare you are given..." Sirius trailed off looking at Cassie for help.  
  
"Girls will have to kiss Snape, and boys will have to..." Cassie trailed off looking at Grace for help.  
  
"Boys you'll have to get up on stage tomorrow night and profess your love to the entire Slytherin house," said Grace grinning evilly.  
  
"Good one," whispered Cassie to Grace.  
  
"Thanks, you too," she whispered back.  
  
"Ok, now that the rules are set... Let the game BEGIN!" said Sirius; he was glad that they had prefects in their group who had told all the younger kid to go to bed early, and the seventh years had already gone to Hogsmeade for the night.

* * *

"Peter, truth or dare," Sirius asked Peter.  
  
"Truth," said Peter confidently.  
  
"Ok, is that you who sings in the shower?" Sirius said looking at grinning.  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that," Peter replied while the group lightly laughed.  
  
"Ok, Lily truth or dare?" asked Peter.  
  
"Truth," answered Lily uncertainly.  
  
"Hmm, do you like anyone at this school?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yes, do I have to tell?" she asked.  
  
"No, we'll save that for later, ok?" said Peter.  
  
"Ok. Grace truth or dare?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know," said Grace nervously.  
  
"Just say truth it's the easy way out," whispered Cassie.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"So... where do you came from?" asked Lily.  
  
"The fu..." started Ginny.  
  
"Wait, I almost forgot! We don't have any food!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"That was a close one, eh Grace?" whispered Harmony. Grace nodded her head in relief.  
  
"Wait can I go with you?" asked James.  
  
"Sure," Sirius said, almost as he thought it was crazy James had asked him.  
  
So Sirius and James went to go get food, Remus and Peter tagged along too.

* * *

"So, what were you saying?" asked Lily politely.  
  
"Umm, I said I'm from the future," said Grace sheepishly. Lily and Cassie looked at her and then Harmony, she nodded and they looked at each other.  
  
"Does, umm, Dumbledore know?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Yes," answered Harmony with a sigh.  
  
"Ok, I think we'll need to talk to him tomorrow morning, and don't tell the guys yet, they'll want to know what happens to them," said Lily taking charge of things.  
  
"You don't we're crazy do you?" Grace asked.  
  
"No, I've read about these kinds of things before," said Lily.  
  
"I trust you. Just so you know, I don't become friends with just anyone and I don't give my trust out to just anyone," said Cassie smiling at her two knew friends.  
  
"Thank you," Harmony said softly, at least they have someone they talk to.  
  
"No problem," said Lily and Cassie together and then they all laughed.

* * *

"So James, do you still like Lily?" asked Remus slightly joking.  
  
"Yep, who do you guys like?" asked James smiling evilly.  
  
"I think Grace is really pretty, don't you all?" asked Peter.  
  
"Aww... Peter has a crush," said Sirius in a baby voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Peter said trying to get himself out of the hole he dug.  
  
"We'll be nice, so... Who do you two think is pretty," asked James.  
  
"We will?" asked Sirius shocked.  
  
"Duh," answered James rolling his eyes.  
  
"Harmony's pretty, but you know I couldn't date her," said Remus sadly, although he liked her, he liked James' sister better. 

"Poor Moony," said Sirius.  
  
"And who does the play-boy Sirius like?" asked Remus.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out once I got the girl," he said laughing running a head of them. They all rolled their eyes and went running after him.

* * *

"Cassie, truth or dare?" asked Grace.  
  
"Truth, taking the easy way out," she said smiling and they all knew what she meant.  
  
"Who do you like better Remus or Sirius?" asked Grace.  
  
"Darn you Grace! Sirius, Remus is so sweet, but for some reason I like Sirius better, those blue eyes..." Cassie said and trailed off in a fake dreamy state.  
  
"I knew it!" said Grace and Lily at the same time, they all looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

A/N: how do you like? Review and tell me!  
  
Preview: The guys go get the food and they finish the game. Then off the Karaoke!  
  
-LittleMissFairy 

I know that it was quick how i made this come along but it just popped out, literally!


	6. 7 minutes of tickling

"Sirius! Tell us who you like now, or we'll ask you during the game an then you'll have to tell the truth," James threatened.  
  
"Guys, please, I will tell you, but I need to see if she likes me back," he said emphasizing the word will.  
  
"Whatever, let's go get the food already," said Remus boredly.  
  
"Ok, fine with me," said Peter hunger written on his face.  
  
The boys got up to the portrait of the bowl of fruit and trickled it. They stepped in and were instantly bombarded with house elves asking what they wanted.  
  
"16 butter beers, 16 cup cakes, and anything you might think we like, but there has to be at least 8 of them," said James nicely to the elves.  
  
"Yes Mr. James," said a house elf named Pixie Dust. When Pixie Dust came back they all thanked the elves for their hospitality and left to get back to the common room.  
  
When they got back the girls looked at the food and were amazed at how much there was. They were 16 cupcakes, 24 cookies that were all different, 8 pieces of chocolate pie, and much, much more.

* * *

"Are you trying to make us fat?" exclaimed Cassie. For a second the boys actually thought she was mad, but then they saw that her eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Yes we are, we like a little meat on our women," answered Sirius, winking at her. She looked at him with puzzlement written on her face then shrugged and went back to talking to Grace.  
  
"So, where were we?" asked James with a cupcake stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, it's my turn," said Grace.  
  
"Okie-dokie," said James spitting a little cupcake onto the carpet. The girls looked at him with disgust, and he smiled and did a spell to clean it up.  
  
"Cassie, truth or dare?" Grace asked Cassie.  
  
"Actually I'll be brave, dare," she said smirking.  
  
"I dare you... to play 7 minutes in Heaven with... Sirius," Grace said trying her hardest not to laugh, Harmony and Lily looked at each other and smirked, this was going to be good.  
  
"What! I didn't ask to be in the dare," said Sirius nervously.  
  
"You know the rules Sirius," said James with cookie in his mouth, they all rolled their eyes at him.  
  
"Whatever," said Sirius pouting, he and Cassie headed for the coat closet in the common room, all coats were removed, and they went in.

* * *

"So..." started Cassie nervously, then laughed.  
  
"What?" he asked with a puzzled face.  
  
"Nothing, its just funny," Cassie mutter to herself, then she started laughing again, not because of the funny situation they were in, but because Sirius was tickling her.  
  
"Tell me what's funny, then I'll stop tickling you," he said laughing at her.  
  
"Never!" she fearlessly.  
  
"Ok..." then he got to her very ticklish areas, her sides.  
  
"Stop!" she said laughing so hard she had to pee and she couldn't breath.  
  
"Tell me, and I will," he said smirking at her, but she couldn't she that considering that it was dark.

* * *

"What is going on in there?" asked Peter curiously. They all looked at each other wondering the same thing, they heard loads of laughing and the caught a few words such as stop.  
  
"Lord knows, Peter, I sure don't," answered Remus.  
  
"Wait it stopped," said Lily all of a sudden.

* * *

Some how when all this was going on, Sirius had accidentally pushed Cassie against a wall, he stopped tickling her and ever so slowing leaned his head in to kiss her. As he did this Cassie stood on her tiptoes and they kissed. But as soon as this happened Grace opened the door and said that their time was up. They left the closet wondering what had just happened, the rest of the game was a blur from that point on. There was loads of laughing and eating, especially on James' part.

* * *

"So, what happened," asked Grace once they finished the game and went upstairs to go to bed.  
  
"Well for most of the time Sirius was tickling me because I was laughing at something and I wouldn't tell him what I was laughing at," said Cassie smiling.  
  
"And?" asked Harmony.  
  
"Then somehow we got pushed against the wall and he kissed me!" she said ever so happily.  
  
"Wow!" the other girls said, and looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked slightly irritated at them for staring.  
  
"How was the kiss?" asked Grace, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Magical," said Cassie dreamily.  
  
"Man, she's got it bad," said Harmony laughing.

* * *

"What did you do to my sister?" James asked Sirius incredulously.  
  
"Nothing, I tickled her, and then we kissed," he said simply, then cursed himself for spouting out that little piece of info.  
  
"What!?!" they all asked him.  
  
"It... um... stop looking at me like that!" stutter Sirius.  
  
"Do you like her?" asked Remus.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, but yeah I do," Sirius said truthfully.

* * *

A/N: sorry this was so short, I promise that the next chapter will be much longer.  
  
Preview: Karaoke  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!  
  
LoVe Ya'Ll LoTs  
  
-LittleMissFairy:P 


	7. Karaoke Part 1

A/N: the songs done in the chapter are from this time period pretty much, just thought I'd tell you. oh and these songs do not belong to me!!!!

* * *

Our eight loveable characters went to sleep, although a few didn't sleep very well. Sirius and Cassie didn't sleep well, and neither did Harmony and Grace. They all had things on their minds that was keeping them from sleeping.  
  
Sirius and Cassie had the same problem, almost the same, and they were both wondering what might happen from that time on. Cassie was also thinking about Harmony and Grace and they must feel being out of their time.  
  
Harmony and Grace were thinking about home, Harmony's parents died that summer during a deatheater attack so she lived with the Weasleys at Grimald Place with Remus from the future. Grace was thinking of her many brothers and Harry, what might Harry be thinking. Wait a sec whose Harry, the name sounded familiar, but there was no face to go wit the name, all this was happening so fast, too fast.  
  
When morning came everybody welcomed it, it was Sunday and the day of Karaoke.

* * *

"Let's hurry, we want to get some breakfast before we start planning what we will be singing," said Cassie in a hurry talking to Harmony and Lily. Herself and Grace were going to do at least one song together, they could do as many as they wanted but they needed to give everybody a chance.  
  
"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a twist!" said Harmony laughing.  
  
"Whatever, you two take forever!" Grace shot back.

* * *

They finally left after much bickering and laughing, when they got down to breakfast, no one was there other than the teachers. The four girls looked at each other then to the teachers.  
  
"Ah, I see you four are slightly puzzled about no one being here, that because the hall was closed to everyone other than you four, we have to talk about certain things," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh," they all said. They had long talk and in the end everything was squared away.  
  
"Eat up!" said Dumbledore happily.

* * *

Everyone entered not knowing that anything was going on, they all ate and were very happy. Ok not all of them were happy, Lucius Malfoy was very irked when he saw Sirius giving Cassie side glances across the table, and then he saw her doing the same. He would defiantly when her back tonight with the song he picked. He grinned and Snape looked at him for a sec.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you cooking up in that head of yours?" asked Snape suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing other than how I'm going to get Cassie back," he answered smirking.  
  
'Uh-oh, I need to tell Potter that her crazy ex is trying to get her back,' though Snape. Ever since he found out Lucius was cheating on her and he told her, he felt like he needed to warn her about certain things. She also helped him out one time with her brother doing one of those vicious pranks on him.  
  
"Potter," Snape sneered.  
  
"Snape?" questioned Cassie.  
  
"Professor Timbers asked me to get you, something about ex partners," Snape said slightly emphasizing the word ex.  
  
"Oh! I'll be right back, this must be important," she said and with that her and Snape left the hall.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, she sounded slightly scared.  
  
"Lucius is planning on getting you back tonight, so watch out, you hear me?" said Snape with a little emotion, maybe good old Snape actually did have a heart.  
  
"Thank you," she said and gave him a hug, he awkwardly patted her head.  
  
"No problem, now go before I lose my reputation," he said with the smallest smile.

* * *

"What was that all about?" whispered Grace when Cassie got back.  
  
"I'll tell you later," she whispered.  
  
"So, what was that about?" asked Sirius yawning slightly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Cassie said blowing off the question easily.  
  
"Ok," he said looking at her not quite believing her.  
  
"We need to go, bye!" said Cassie while her and Grace were leaving.

* * *

"Oh, I understand," Grace said after Cassie explained everything.  
  
"So, what song do you want to do?" asked Cassie.  
  
"How about 'Our Lips Are Sealed' by Hilary and Haylie Duff?" asked Grace.  
  
"Sounds prefect, which part do you want to sing?"  
  
"Haylie's part."  
  
"Ok, fine with me, let's practice."

* * *

Karaoke time

* * *

"Grace and Cassie will be singing 'Our Lips Are Sealed'," announced Dumbledore, Lily Harmony and the Marauders clapped and cheered and whistled the loudest.  
  
"Ready?" asked Cassie in a whisper.  
  
"As I'll ever be," answered Grace in a whisper.  
  
[Grace:] Can you hear them? They talk about us.

[Cassie:] Telling lies Well, that's no surprise.

[Grace:] Can you see them? See right through them.

[Cassie:] They have no shield No Secrets to reveal.

[Chorus:]

[Both:] It doesn't matter what they say. In the jealous games people play. Hey, Hey, Hey. Our Lips Are Sealed.

[Cassie:] There's a weapon.

[Grace:] Which we must use.

[Cassie:] In our defense silence.

[Grace:] Spreading Rumors So far from true.

[Cassie:] Dragged up from the underworld. Just like some precious pearl.

[Back to Chorus]

[Cassie:] Pay no mind to what they say It doesn't madder anyway. Our Lips Are Sealed. [Cassie:] Hush my darlin'.

[Grace:] Don't you cry.

[Cassie:] Cryin' angels.

[Grace:] Forget their lies.

[Back to the top, stop before Cassie's part and after the Chorus]

[Grace:] Pay no mind to what they say.

[Both:] It doesn't madder anyway. Hey, Hey, Hey.

[Repeat:] Our Lips Are Sealed [3x]  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped when they were done, they were the best so far.

* * *

"Now, put your hands together for Mister Sirius Black, singing 'I Can Love You Like That," announced Dumbledore again.  
  
They read you Cinderella  
  
you hoped it would come true  
  
that one day your prince charming would come rescue you  
  
you like romantic movies  
  
and you never will forget  
  
the way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
  
and all this time that you've been waiting  
  
you don't have to wait no more  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
be all that you need  
  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
if you give me a chance, I can love you like that  
  
I never make a promise  
  
I don't intend to keep  
  
so when I say forever  
  
forever's what I mean  
  
I'm no Casanova  
  
but I swear this much is true,  
  
I'll be holding nothing back  
  
when it comes to you  
  
you dream of love that's everlasting  
  
well baby open up your eyes...  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
be all that you need  
  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
if you give me a chance, I can love you like that  
  
if you want tenderness  
  
I've got tenderness  
  
and I see through to the heart of you  
  
if you want a man  
  
who will understand  
  
you don't have to look very far  
  
I can love you, girl I can (I can love you love you)  
  
oh baby oh...  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
be all that you need  
  
show you you're everything that's precious to me  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I can make you my world  
  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
my heart my heart my world  
  
show you you're everything (you're everything to me)  
  
love you like that  
  
I can make you my world  
  
move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
my heart my heart my world  
  
show you you're everything

* * *

With that last word he pointed to Cassie and smiled, she smile back, although most of the girls were drooling only a few people in all saw the exchange.  
  
"And here is Lucius Malfoy with 'If Your Not The One'."  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?  
  
During the whole song Lucius looked straight at Cassie, she wasn't even paying attention, he would get her back, oh yes he would.

* * *

"Now, anyone who wants to sing again can, enjoy!" said Dumbledore happily. "Oh, and you'll have to introduce yourselves."

* * *

"Hello, I'm James, and I'll be singing 'The Remedy' by Jason Mraz," said James then he started.  
  
I saw fireworks from the freeway

And behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away  
  
Cause you were born on the fourth of July, freedom ring  
  
now something on the surface it stings  
  
that something on the surface it kind of makes me nervous

Who says that you deserve this  
  
and what kind of god would serve this?

We will cure this dirty old disease  
  
if you've got the poison

I've got the remedy  
  
the remedy is the experience.

It is a dangerous liaison  
  
I say the comedy is that it's serious.

Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
I won't worry my life away.  
  
I won't worry my life away.  
  
I heard two men talking on the radio in a cross fire kind of new reality show  
  
Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack  
  
they were counting down the days to stab the brother in the be right back after this  
  
the unavoidable kiss, where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast his catastrophe  
  
dance with me, because if you've got the poison,

I've got the remedy  
  
the remedy is the experience.

It is a dangerous liaison  
  
I say the comedy is that it's serious.

Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
I won't worry my life away.  
  
I won't worry my life away.  
  
When I fall in love I take my time  
  
There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind  
  
You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why  
  
Because the remedy is the experience.

It is a dangerous liaison  
  
I say the comedy is that it's serious.

Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
I won't worry my life away.  
  
I won't worry my life away.  
  
I wont and I wont and I wont [etc.]  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" said James after he was done and everyone was clapping.  
  
"Oh, next up, my buddy Sirius and my little sister Cassie. I know your two didn't plan this but I say you have to," said James and everybody started clapping. Cassie glared at her brother and Sirius glared at his best friend but together they went up to the front and picked out a song to sing.

* * *

"Hello all, were going to be singing, well we'll leave it to be a surprise!" said Sirius trying not to laugh while the whole time Cassie was laughing by his side.

* * *

A/N: this song has some bad content in it, if you are not allowed to listen to Barbie Girl then don't read the song, thank you.

* * *

[Sirius:] Hi Barbie  
  
[Cassie:] Hi Ken  
  
[Sirius:] Do you wanna go for a ride?  
  
[Cassie:] Sure ken...  
  
[Sirius:] Jump in....  
  
[Cassie:] I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
  
[Cassie:] Life in plastic, it's fantastic...  
  
[Cassie:] You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere...  
  
[Cassie:] Imagination, life is your creation...  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie; let's go party!  
  
[Cassie:] I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
  
[Cassie:] Life in plastic, it's fantastic...  
  
[Cassie:] You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere...  
  
[Cassie:] Imagination, life is your creation...  
  
[Cassie:] I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
  
[Cassie:] Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly..  
  
[Sirius:] You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
  
[Sirius:] Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
  
[Cassie:] You can touch, you can play, if you say: "i'm always yours"  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
[Cassie:] I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
  
[Cassie:] Life in plastic, it's fantastic...  
  
[Cassie:] You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere...  
  
[Cassie:] Imagination, life is your creation...  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie; let's go party!  
  
(ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie; let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie; let's go party!  
  
(ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
[Cassie:] Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
  
[Cassie:] I can act like a star, i can beg on my knees..  
  
[Sirius:] Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
  
[Sirius:] Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
  
[Cassie:] You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
[Cassie:] You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
[Cassie:] I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
  
[Cassie:] Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
  
[Cassie:] You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
  
[Cassie:] Imagination, life is your creation..  
  
[Cassie:] I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
  
[Cassie:] Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
  
[Cassie:] [Cassie:] You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
  
[Cassie:] Imagination, life is your creation..  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
  
[Sirius:] Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
(uu-oooh-u)  
  
[Cassie:] Oh, i'm having so much fun!  
  
[Sirius:] Well Barbie, we're just getting started..  
  
[Cassie:] Oh, I love you ken...  
  
By the time they were done everyone was laughing and clapping.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading, thank you to all that reviewed! Please review this time!  
  
-LittleMissFairy:P 


	8. Karaoke Part 2

A/N: I don't any of this other than my charater, ok? good love ya'll!

* * *

Believe it or not, Snape got onto the stage.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce ("NO!" shouted James and Sirius) Lucius Malfoy, he will be singing 'I swear' and it's dedicated to Cassie Potter," said Snape monotonously. Everyone looked at her expectantly; she looked disgusted to say the least.  
  
I swear by the moon  
  
And the stars in the sky  
  
And I swear like the  
  
Shadow that's by your side.  
  
I see the questions in your eyes  
  
I know what's waiting on your mind  
  
You can be sure i know my part  
  
'Cause i stand beside you through the years.  
  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
  
And though I make mistakes  
  
I'll never break your heart.  
  
And I swear by the moon  
  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there for better or worse  
  
Till death do us part  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
And I swear.  
  
I'll give you every thing I can.  
  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
  
We'll hang some memories on the wall.  
  
And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
  
'Cause as the time changes the page  
  
My love won't ever age at all.  
  
And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there).  
  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there) for better or worse  
  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
  
With every single beat of my heart and I swear.  
  
And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
For better or worse (better or worse).  
  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
  
With every single beat of my heart  
  
I swear I swear I swear.  
  
He looked at her and smiled and mouthed where only she could see it, 'I'll get you back' and then he got off the stage.

* * *

"Hello, you know who we all are, we're gonna sing 'Wannabe'," said Lily shortly and then the four started all singing the words, (cause if too lazy to give them parts).  
  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
  
really, really wanna zigazig ha.  
  
If you want my future forget my past,  
  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
  
Get your act together we could be just fine  
  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
  
really, really wanna zigazig ha.  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
  
What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.  
  
Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
  
really, really wanna zigazig ha.  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
  
So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
  
you gotta listen carefully,  
  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
  
and as for me you'll see,  
  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
  
If you wanna be my lover.  
  
Everyone laughed and clapped and Lucius clapped almost the loudest, but Sirius overpowered him with whistles and yelling. Lucius glared at him and Sirius glared right back. Cassie was his and he wouldn't let her get hurt again. Cassie was his and he wouldn't let a Gryffindor chump, take her from him. Hmmm, interesting who will win? (Review to tell me, but I already have an idea who you want!)

* * *

"Hey, there I'll be singing 'Ice Ice Baby', then Remus will come on and sing 'U Can't Touch This'," Peter said and smiled at the audience, (by the way no other people will be singing other than the main people, ok? Ok!).  
  
Yo, v.i.p., let's kick it!  
  
Ice ice baby, ice ice baby  
  
All right stop, collaborate and listen  
  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
  
Then i flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
  
Will it ever stop? yo -- i don't know  
  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
  
To the extreme i rock a mic like a vandal  
  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.  
  
Dance, bum rush the speaker that booms  
  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
  
Deadly, when i play a dope melody  
  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
  
Love it or leave it, you better gain way  
  
You better hit bull's eye, the kid don't play  
  
If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it  
  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it  
  
Ice ice baby vanilla, ice ice baby vanilla  
  
Ice ice baby vanilla, ice ice baby vanilla  
  
Now that the party is jumping  
  
With the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin'  
  
Quick to the point, to the point no faking  
  
I'm cooking mcs like a pound of bacon  
  
Burning them if they're not quick and nimble  
  
I go crazy when i hear a cymbal  
  
And a hi hat with a souped up tempo  
  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
  
Rollin' in my 5.0  
  
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
  
The girlies on standby, waving just to say hi  
  
Did you stop? no -- i just drove by  
  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
  
I busted a left and i'm heading to the next block  
  
That block was dead  
  
Yo -- so i continued to a1a beachfront Ave.  
  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghini's  
  
Jealous 'cause i'm out getting mine  
  
Shay with a gauge and vanilla with a nine  
  
Reading for the chumps on the wall  
  
The chumps acting ill because they're so full of eight balls  
  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell  
  
I grabbed my nine -- all i heard were shells  
  
Falling on the concrete real fast  
  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
  
Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed  
  
I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack  
  
Police on the scene, you know what i mean  
  
They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends  
  
If there was a problem, you, I'll solve it  
  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it  
  
Ice ice baby vanilla, ice ice baby vanilla  
  
Ice ice baby vanilla, ice ice baby vanilla  
  
Take heed, 'cause i'm a lyrical poet  
  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
  
My town, that created all the bass sound  
  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
  
'cause my style's like a chemical spill  
  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
  
Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept  
  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
  
Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja  
  
Cut like a razor blade so fast, other DJs say, "damn"  
  
If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram  
  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
  
Magnetized by the mic while i kick my juice  
  
If there was a problem, yo -- I'll solve it!  
  
Check out the hook while deshay revolves it.  
  
Ice ice baby vanilla, ice ice baby vanilla  
  
Ice ice baby vanilla, ice ice baby vanilla  
  
Yo man -- let's get out of here! Word to your mother!  
  
Ice ice baby too cold, ice ice baby too cold too cold  
  
Ice ice baby too cold too cold, ice ice baby too cold too cold  
  
After he was finished everyone was silent, then Cassie and Grace started cheering and then everyone else did as well. Remus went on next, he was nervous, he never did well in front of crowds.

* * *

You can't touch this (x4)  
  
My, my, my music hits me so hard  
  
Makes me say "Oh my Lord"  
  
Thank you for blessing me  
  
With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
  
It feels good, when you know you're down  
  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
  
And I'm known as such  
  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch  
  
I told you homeboy (You can't touch this)  
  
Yeah, that's how we living and you know (You can't touch this)  
  
Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)  
  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyric (You can't touch this)  
  
Fresh new kicks, advance  
  
You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance  
  
So move, outta your seat  
  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
  
While it's rolling, hold on  
  
Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on  
  
Like that, like that  
  
Cold on a mission so fall them back  
  
Let 'em know, that you're too much  
  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch  
  
Yo, I told you (You can't touch this)  
  
Why you standing there, man? (You can't touch this)  
  
Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (You can't touch this)  
  
Give me a song or rhythm  
  
Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em  
  
Now, they know  
  
You talking about the Hammer  
  
You talking about a show  
  
That's hype, and tight  
  
Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe  
  
Or a tape, to learn  
  
What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn  
  
The charts? Legit  
  
Either work hard or you might as well quit  
  
That's the word because you know...  
  
You can't touch this (x3)  
  
Break it down! (Music breaks down)  
  
Stop, Hammer time!  
  
Go with the funk, it is said  
  
That if you can't groove to this then  
  
You probably are dead  
  
So wave your hands in the air  
  
Bust a few moves,  
  
Run your fingers through your hair  
  
This is it, for a winner  
  
Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner  
  
Move, slide your rump  
  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump  
  
Yeah... (You can't touch this)  
  
Look, man (You can't touch this)  
  
You better get hype, boy, because you know (You can't touch this)  
  
Ring the bell, school's back in (You can't touch this)  
  
Break it down! (Crazy bridge)  
  
Stop, Hammer time!  
  
Every time you see me  
  
The Hammer's just so hype  
  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
  
Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
  
With others making records that just don't hit  
  
I've toured around the world,  
  
from London to the Bay  
  
It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"  
  
And the rest can go and play  
  
You can't touch this (x7)

* * *

While he sang he did some of Hammer's moves, everyone had a jolly good time. Harmony cheered him on liked she used to cheer, oh dear what's his name? Oh well.  
  
"This time I'm singing," said Snape. "I'll be sing '(Can't get my) head around you'."  
  
Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
  
Every single day what you say makes no sense to me  
  
Even though I try I can't get my head around you  
  
Somewhere in the night there's a light in front of me  
  
Heaven up above with the show, abandons me  
  
Even though I try I fall in the river of you  
  
You've managed to bring me down too  
  
All you're faking (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)  
  
Shows you're aching (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)  
  
Every single day what you say makes no sense to me  
  
Lettin' you inside, isn't right, don't mess with me  
  
I never really know what's really going on inside you  
  
I can't get my head around you  
  
All you're feeling (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)  
  
Shows you're breathing (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)  
  
Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
  
Covering it up like a cut with the likes of me  
  
You know I've really tried, I can't do anymore about you  
  
The cut's getting deeper (Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh)  
  
The hill's getting steeper (Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh)  
  
I guess I'll never know what's really going on inside you  
  
I can't get my head around you(x3)  
  
Everyone again was stunned, they looked up at him, Cassie looked around, then clapped slowly, then others did too and then the whole entire hall was clapping.

* * *

"Now it is my turn to sing," Dumbledore said his eyes looked like if they twinkled anymore that they would pop. Everyone looked worried, but they just sat there waiting.  
  
Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
  
Since I was born.  
  
And now it's all right. It's ok.  
  
And you may look the other way.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
The New York times' effect on man.  
  
Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
  
Well now, I get low and I get high,  
  
And if I can't get either, I really try.  
  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.  
  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.  
  
You know it's all right. It's ok.  
  
I'll live to see another day.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
The New York times' effect on man.  
  
Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
  
Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive.  
  
Well, you can tell by the way i use my walk,  
  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
  
Music loud and women warm,  
  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
  
And now it's all right. It's ok.  
  
And you may look the other way.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
The New York times' effect on man.  
  
Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.  
  
I'm stayin' alive.  
  
When he finished everyone including himself was laughing. Sirius and Cassie were hanging on to one another laughing so hard they were crying. James got a stitch in his side as well as the rest of them.

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd tell you what our characters look like. As for the question why the music is from the future, I'm too busy and lazy to look up good oldies songs that fitted what I needed, but I threw one in there for you Melian Maia. Thank you all for reviewing, review this chapter and tell if you like it, I though it was funny, don't you?  
  
James: like Harry (duh, except the eyes) he was 6'1"

Sirius: black hair, crystal blue eyes, and 6'3"

Remus: Light brown hair, light green eyes, and 5'11"

Peter: blonde hair, watery blue eyes, and 5' 8" slightly chubby

Cassie: straight long mahogany (deep brown almost black) hair that went a little past her shoulder blades, gray-green eyes, and 5'6"

Lily: straight long red hair that went to the middle of her back, Harry's eyes, and 5'5"

Grace: straight red hair that went to her shoulder blades, deep blue eyes, and 5'4"

Harmony: slightly flyaway dark brown hair, honey brown eyes and 5'5 ½"

Lucius: almost white blonde hair, gray eyes, and was 6'2" (think, good looking but evil and rather pale)

Snape: black greasy hair that he washes every day but still looks a greasy, practically black eyes, and was about 5'10"

-LittleMissFairy


End file.
